leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Pantheon
Pantheon erhält eine Steigerung von Ägidenschutz, wenn er einen trifft oder eine Fähigkeit verwendet, bis zu einem Maximum von 4. Bei 4 Steigerungen verbraucht er alle Steigerungen und erhält Ägidenschutz. |leveling = |description2 = Pantheon blockiert den nächsten von einem , oder den nächsten Schuss von einem . |leveling2 = |description3 = Steigerungen von Ägidenschutz können nicht während des Blockens generiert werden, außerdem kann er niemals 2 mal Ägidenschutz gleichzeitig erhalten. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| , ). * Fähigkeiten mit Treffereffekten werden negiert (z.B. , ). |video = Pantheon-P |video2 = }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = 4 |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Pantheon schleudert seinen Speer auf den gewählten Gegner und verursacht |normal}}. |leveling = }} |description2 = Sicherer Tod lässt Speerwurf für zusätzlichen normalen Schaden|normal}} . |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Pantheon zum ausgewählten Gegner und schlägt ihn mit seinem Schild, wodurch dieser 1 Sekunde wird und |magisch}} erleidet. Danach erhält Pantheon sofort Ägidenschutz. |leveling = }} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = Winkel |custominfo = |description = Pantheons sowie sein treffen garantiert , wenn das Ziel |hp}} ist. |leveling = |description2 = Pantheon kanalisiert für Sekunden. In dieser Zeit verursacht er an allen Gegnern in einem Kegel vor sich |normal}} (in Intervallen von je Sekunden). Der gesamte Schaden ist gegen Nicht-Champions auf 60 % reduziert. |leveling2 = |Schaden pro Intervall| }} |Nicht-Championschaden pro Intervall| }} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| von Pantheon. |video = Pantheon-E |video2 = }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Pantheon beginnt zu kanalisieren, springt dann nach 2 Sekunden in die Luft und wird . Er teleportiert dann zum Zielort und fällt nach 2 weiteren Sekunden auf den Boden, wo er dann auch wieder anvisierbar wird. |leveling = |description2 = Gegner im Einschlagsbereich erleiden |magisch}}, welcher um bis zu 100 % erhöht wird (abhängig von der Entfernung zum Zentrum des Einschlags). Außerdem werden alle getroffenen Gegner für 1 Sekunde um 35 % . |leveling2 = |Maximaler Magischer Schaden| }} |description3 = Die von Großer Himmelssturz wird auf 30 Sekunden reduziert, wenn die Kanalisierung unterbrochen oder abgebrochen wird. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} cs:Pantheon en:Pantheon es:Pantheon fr:Pantheon it:Pantheon pl:Pantheon pt-br:Pantheon ru:Pantheon zh:潘森 |Hintergrund= Geschichte }} Der einzigartige Pantheon ist ein nahezu unbesiegbarer Vorzeigekrieger. Er kam als Sohn der Rakkor zur Welt, einem kriegerischen Volk, das an den Hängen des Targon lebt. Nachdem er den unbezwingbaren Gipfel des Berges erklommen hatte und für würdig befunden wurde, wählte ihn der himmlische Aspekt des Krieges für seine irdische Inkarnation aus. Mit übermenschlicher Kraft spürt er gnadenlos die Feinde von Targon auf und hinterlässt eine Spur aus Leichen. Der Meister der Kriegskunst Der unvergleichliche Krieger namens Pantheon ist eine nahezu unaufhaltbare Legende auf dem Schlachtfeld. Er wurde unter den Rakkor geboren, einem kriegerischen Volk, das auf den Flanken des Targon lebt. Nachdem er den unbezwingbaren Gipfel des Berges erklommen hatte und für würdig befunden wurde, wurde er zur irdischen Inkarnation des himmlischen Aspektes des Krieges gewählt. Mit übermenschlicher Macht ausgestattet spürt er gnadenlos die Feinde von Targon auf und hinterlässt eine Spur aus Leichen. Atreus war ein stolzer junger Rakkor, benannt nach einem der vier Sterne, die am Nachthimmel das Sternbild des Kriegers bilden ... das Sternbild, das den Rakkor als Pantheon bekannt ist. Zwar war Atreus weder der schnellste noch der stärkste der jungen Krieger des Targon und auch nicht der fähigste im Umgang mit Bogen, Speer oder Klinge ... doch er war entschlossen, zielstrebig und seine Ausdauer war legendär. Jeden Tag vor dem Morgengrauen, während die anderen noch schliefen, stand er auf, um über die gefährlichen Pfade des Targon zu laufen. Und jeden Abend verließ er das Übungsgelände als Letzter, die Arme bleiern schwer vom stundenlangen Schwingen seiner Klinge. Es entwickelte sich eine erbitterte Rivalität zwischen Atreus und einem anderen jungen Rakkor, einem Knaben namens Pylas. Als Sprößling einer Linie von angesehenen Kriegern war Pylas fähig, stark und beliebt. Er schien zu Großem bestimmt zu sein und keiner seiner Altersgenossen konnte ihn im Kampfkreis bezwingen. Nur Atreus weigerte sich aufzugeben. Er rappelte sich auf, um weiterzukämpfen, blutig und voller blauer Flecken, selbst nachdem er wieder und wieder zu Boden gegangen war. Das brachte Atreus einerseits die Anerkennung seiner erfahrenen Ausbilder ein, andererseits aber auch die Feindseligkeit von Pylas, der Atreus’ unnachgiebigen Trotz als mangelnden Respekt deutete. Atreus wurde von seinen Altersgenossen gemieden und von Pylas und dessen Anhängern regelmäßig verprügelt. Er ertrug es alles mit stoischem Gleichmut. Er hielt seine zunehmende Ausgrenzung vor seiner Familie geheim, um ihnen Pein und Schmach zu ersparen. Kurz nach Wintereinbruch stießen die jungen Krieger und ihre Ausbilder auf einer Patrouille einen Tagesmarsch von ihrem Dorf entfernt auf die qualmende Ruine eines Außenposten der Rakkor. Der Schnee war blutgetränkt und der Boden übersät mit Leichen. Eilig wurde Befehl zum Rückzug gegeben, doch es war bereits zu spät ... der Feind griff aus dem Hinterhalt an. In Felle und schwere Eisenrüstung gewandt sprangen die Fremden aus der Schneedecke hervor. Ihre Äxte blitzten im kalten Licht. Von den jungen Kriegern hatte noch keiner seine Ausbildung abgeschlossen. Ihre Lehrmeister waren allesamt Graubärte, ihre besten Jahre lagen längst hinter ihnen. Und doch wurden für jeden Gefallenen aus ihren Reihen mehrere Feinde niedergestreckt. Doch die Fremden waren in der Überzahl und die Rakkor gingen zu Boden, einer nach dem anderen. Pylas und Atreus wehrten sich erbittert. Sie kämpften Rücken an Rücken, die letzten zwei Rakkor, die noch standen. Beide waren verwundet und bluteten. Der Kampf würde in wenigen Augenblicken vorbei sein, doch sie wussten, dass sie das Dorf warnen mussten. Atreus rammte einem Barbaren sein Schwert in die Kehle, während Pylas zwei weitere fällte. So entstand vorübergehend eine Lücke in dem Kreis der Feinde. Atreus sagte Plyas, er solle gehen. Er, Atreus, werde die Feinde abhalten, auf dass Pylas entkommen könne. Pylas blieb keine Zeit, zu protestieren, denn Atreus stürmte bereits auf den Feind zu. Und so rannte Pylas. Atreus kämpfte entschlossen, doch als eine schwere Axt in seine Brust krachte, fiel er schließlich zu Boden und glitt in die Ohnmacht. Atreus erwachte nicht im himmlischen Jenseits, wie er es erwartet hatte, sondern auf dem Berg, auf dem er gefallen war. Die Sonne war hinter den Gipfeln versunken und eine frische Schneeschicht bedeckte ihn. Taub und kaum bei Sinnen erhob er sich mühsam. Er schritt durch die Körper der gefallenen Rakkor, doch sie waren alle tot. Schlimmer noch, Pylas lag einige Schritte entfernt. Eine Wurfaxt steckte in seinem Rücken. Das Dorf war nicht gewarnt worden. Halb kriechend, halb stolpernd eilte Atreus an Pylas’ Seite und stellte fest, dass sein einstiger Rivale zwar am Leben, aber grauenhaft verwundet war. Er hievte sich den jungen Krieger über die Schultern und begann den langen Marsch nach Hause. Drei Tage später stolperte er in sein Dorf und gestattete sich endlich, in die Knie zu gehen. Als er wieder zu sich kam, wachte Pylas über ihn. Seine Wunden waren genäht und verbunden. Atreus war zwar erleichtert, als er erfuhr, dass ihr Dorf nicht angegriffen worden war. Er war aber auch überrascht, dass weder die Rakkor noch die Solari-Ältesten die Ra-Horak ausgeschickt hatten, um die Eindringlinge zu finden und zu töten. Stattdessen hatten sie entschieden, im Dorf zu bleiben und sich gegen einen möglichen Angriff zu verteidigen. In den folgenden Monaten wurden Atreus und Pylas zu engen Freunden. Alle frühere Feindseligkeit war vergessen. Sie warfen sich mit neuer Entschlossenheit und Kraft in ihre Ausbildung. Während all dieser Zeit wurde Atreus’ Abscheu gegenüber dem Orden der Solari immer größer. Er war überzeugt, dass der beste Schutz für die Rakkor wäre, ihre potenziellen Feinde selbst aufzuspüren und auszulöschen. Die neue Anführerin der Solari-Krieger aber – ein ehemaliges Mitglied seines eigenen Stammes namens Leona – vertrat eine andere Philosophie, die Atreus für schwach und passiv hielt. Wie alle jungen Rakkor waren Atreus und Pylas mit Geschichten von großen Helden aufgewachsen, die den Gipfel des Targon erklommen und daraufhin mit großer Macht gesegnet wurden. Nachdem sie die mühsamen Kriegerriten der Rakkor gemeinsam überstanden hatten, begannen die beiden, sich selbst auf den Aufstieg vorzubereiten. Atreus hoffte, die Macht zu erlangen, die er benötigte, um die Feinde der Rakkor selbst aufzuspüren und zu vernichten ... nachdem die Solari offenbar nicht bereit waren, das zu tun. Nur die stärksten der Starken wagten es, den Aufstieg zu versuchen. Weniger als einer von tausend erheischte überhaupt je einen Blick auf den Gipfel. Dennoch schlossen Atreus und Pylas sich einer größeren Gruppe an, die aus Kriegern aller Rakkor-Dörfer rund um den Fuß des Berges bestand. Die Gruppe begann mit dem Aufstieg. Als sie aufbrachen, verdunkelte sich die Sonne, als der silberne Mond an ihr vorüberzog. Manche werteten das als böses Omen, aber Atreus sah darin ein Zeichen, dass er auf dem richtigen Weg war ... als Bestätigung seiner Ansichten zu den Solari. Nach wochenlangem Klettern war die Gruppe nur noch halb so groß wie zu Beginn des Aufstiegs. Einige hatten kehrgemacht, während andere dem Berg zum Opfer gefallen waren ... sie waren in Spalten gestürzt, unter Lawinen begraben worden oder nachts bitterlich erfroren. Sie befanden sich hoch über der Wolkengrenze und der Himmel war erfüllt mit seltsam wabernden Lichten und Trugbildern. Dennoch zogen sie weiter. Aus Wochen wurden Monate. Die Luft wurde immer dünner, die Kälte immer beißender. Mehrere Bergsteiger blieben kurz stehen, um Luft zu schnappen ... und rührten sich nie wieder, ihr Fleisch an den Berg festgefroren. Andere, von dem Sauerstoffmangel und der Erschöpfung in den Wahnsinn getrieben, warfen sich von den Klippen und fielen wie Steine in die Tiefe. Einen nach dem anderen forderte der Berg die Leben derer, die ihn zu bezwingen versuchten ... bis nur noch Pylas und Atreus übrigblieben. Erschöpft, halb erfroren und mit benebeltem Verstand begannen die beiden den letzten Aufstieg zum Gipfel, voller Spannung, was sie dort vorfinden würden. Und das war ... nichts. Sie sahen keine sagenumwobene Stadt auf dem Gipfel. Keine heldenhaften Himmelskrieger, die sie mit offenen Armen empfingen. Nur Eis, Tod und Felsen in unnatürlichen, runden Formen. Pylas verließen die letzten Reste seiner Kraft und er brach zusammen. Atreus brüllte seine Enttäuschung aus sich heraus. In dem Wissen, dass Pylas die Kraft für den Abstieg fehlte, setzte Atreus sich neben seinen Freund und nahm dessen Kopf in den Schoss. Hilflos sah er mit an, wie das Leben aus Pylas’ Körper wich. Dann öffneten sich die Himmel. Die Luft schimmerte wie eine Flüssigkeit und vor Atreus öffnete sich ein Portal. Goldenes Licht schien heraus und wärmte sein Gesicht. Jenseits des Schleiers war eine Stadt zu sehen – eine Stadt von unvorstellbarer Architektur und atemberaubender Schönheit. Tränen der Ehrfurcht rannen Atreus’ Wangen hinab. Er hätte seinen Freund nicht zurückgelassen, doch als er hinabblickte, sah er, dass Pylas in seinen Armen gestorben war, mit einem glückseligen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Atreus erhob sich, schloss die Augen seines Freundes und legte ihn behutsam auf dem schmelzenden Schnee nieder. Er trat seinem Führer entgegen und schritt durch den Schleier der Realität in das wahre Targon. Monate vergingen. Auf den unteren Flanken des Berges nahm man an, dass Atreus und Pylas zusammen mit allen anderen, die den Aufstieg versucht hatten, gestorben waren. Man trauerte um sie, aber ihr Schicksal war weder ungewöhnlich noch unerwartet. Allerhöchstens einmal je Generation kehrte jemand mit neuer Stärke vom Gipfel des Berges zurück. Etwa zu dieser Zeit erschien auf mysteriöse Weise ein weiterer Plündertrupp aus nordischen Barbaren auf dem Berg ... fast auf den Tag genau ein Jahr, nachdem sie die Rakkor am Außenposten und Atreus’ Kameraden abgeschlachtet hatten. Mordend und brandschatzend überfielen sie einige abgelegene Dörfer, bevor sie in Richtung eines Solari-Schreins hoch oben auf dem Berg weiterzogen. Die Wachen dort waren deutlich in der Unterzahl, doch sie waren entschlossen, die Relikte und Mysterien des Schreins bis aufs Äußerste zu verteidigen. Als die feindlichen Plünderer sich näherten, senkte sich ein unnatürlicher, wehklagender Wind über das Land und peitschte den Schnee mit immer größerem Zorn auf. Die wirbelnden Wolken teilten sich und gaben den Blick auf die ganze Imposanz des Targon frei, der im Auge des Sturms stand. Krieger auf beiden Seiten hatten Mühe, sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Sie bedeckten ihre Augen, um sie vor dem eisigen Sturm zu schützen ... als plötzlich im Himmel über der Mitte des Berges eine gespenstische, leuchtende Stadt erschien. Die vier Sterne des Sternbilds Pantheon blinkten hell auf und erloschen dann. Gleichzeitig erschien in der geisterhaften Stadt das gleißende Licht einer Sternschnuppe und raste auf die Erde zu. Mit ohrenbetäubendem Kreischen raste sie in Richtung des Tempels, in unvorstellbarer Geschwindigkeit, und die Barbaren beteten mit zitternden Stimmen zu ihren heidnischen Göttern. Das Licht krachte mit einer solchen Gewalt auf den Boden zwischen den beiden Kampfgegnern, dass die Erde erbebte. Es war kein Stern, sondern ein in Sternenlicht gehüllter Krieger, der einen glänzenden Schild aus Gold und einen Speer der Legenden in den Händen hielt. Er war in der geduckten Haltung eines Kämpfers gelandet, ein Knie auf dem Boden. Als er zu dem Feind aufblickte, der das Land des Targon schändete, sahen die Rakkor, dass es Atreus war ... und doch auch nicht Atreus. Der Aspekt des Kriegers hatte ihn beseelt. Er war nun sowohl sterblich als auch unsterblich, die fleischgewordene Inkarnation des Krieges. Er war nun ein Avatar des Kampfes. Er war zum Pantheon geworden. Er erhob sich aus der Hocke. In seinen Augen brannte ein himmlisches Licht und der Feind wusste, dass der Tod gekommen war. Der Kampf war schnell vorbei. Niemand konnte etwas gegen Pantheon anrichten. Das Blut der Fremden perlte von Pantheons Rüstung und Waffe ab, die makellos zurückblieben, den Glanz der Sterne ausstrahlend. Nachdem seine Feinde besiegt waren, marschierte Pantheon in den tosenden Eissturm und verschwand. Atreus’ Familie trauerte um ihren Sohn und hielt ein Begräbnis für ihn ab. Nachdem er von der Expedition nicht zurückgekehrt war, hatten sie vermutet, dass er tot sei. Nun war sein Ableben gewiss. Der Pantheon-Aspekt hatte seine Persönlichkeit, seine Erinnerungen und seine Emotionen ausgelöscht. Atreus’ Fleisch war nur eine Hülle, die von dem übernatürlichen Aspekt des Krieges bewohnt wurde. Seine sterbliche Seele hatte sich im himmlischen Jenseits denen der Ahnen und Vorfahren angeschlossen. Atreus war nicht das erste Erscheinen Pantheons auf Runeterra. Es gab bereits andere und es wird wohl noch weitere geben. Sie sind nicht unsterblich. Das menschliche Fleisch, das sie bewohnen, setzt ihnen Grenzen und sie können getötet werden ... wenn auch nur mit großer Mühe. Pantheons jüngstes Erscheinen wurde von den Ältesten der Solari hitzig diskutiert, denn seine Ankunft ist gleichzeitig Fluch und Segen ... ist sie doch oft ein Vorbote einer düsteren Zeit, die der Welt bevorsteht ... Alte Geschichte , inmitten der sterblichen Überreste eines niedergemetzelten Battalions von Noxus}} |-|1.= Hoch über den Wolken am Berg Gargantuan lebt ein unerschütterlicher Menschenschlag, bekannt als Stanpar, der noch immer Kampf und Krieg als ultimative Kunstform verehrt. Die Stanpar erinnern sich noch gut an Runeterras Runenkriege und wissen, dass nur die Liga der Legenden die Zunahme von Gewalt so lange unterdrücken konnte. Jedes Stammesmitglied wächst als disziplinierter und unbarmherziger Krieger heran, der es vorzieht, sowohl noxische als auch demacischene Armeen nur dann anzugreifen, wenn er mindestens zehn zu eins in der Minderheit ist. Krieger der Stanpar werden nicht nur dazu erzogen, mit ihren Händen so tödlich zu sein, wie die besten Meister der waffenlosen Kampfkünste, sondern auch die vielen ehrwürdigen Waffen des Stammes in Perfektion handhaben zu können. Diese Waffen wurden von Generation zu Generation weitergegeben und ihr Innerstes ist Teil der mystischen Natur Runeterras, womit sie zu den gefährlichsten gehören, die es gibt. So überrascht es nicht, dass sie in den Händen Pantheons ihren Weg in die Liga der Legenden gefunden haben. Dieser sehr ernste Krieger ist ein Vorbild für seine Leute, seine ganze Existenz ein Lobgesang an die Kunst des Kampfes. Pantheon empfand es als eine Demütigung, dass die Bewohner Valorans eine Organisation voller sogenannter Champions zur Abschaffung des Krieges einrichten, ohne die Stanpar daran Teil haben zu lassen. Zusammen mit den Segnungen seines Stammes und den Relikten seiner Vorfahren ist er zur Liga der Legenden hinabgestiegen, um der Welt zu zeigen, was ein echter Krieger ist. Ihm ist es egal, wen er bekämpft, er kümmert sich nicht um den Prunk oder das Ansehen eines Champions der Liga, er lebt einzig und allein für den Ruhm des Kampfes. So lange Pantheon atmet, dürstet es ihm nach einen weiteren Gegner, den er besiegen kann. , inmitten der sterblichen Überreste eines niedergemetzelten Battalions von Noxus}} }} Beziehungen * Die Pantheons sind der Aspektes des Krieges, welcher, im Gegensatz zu , und , den Körper seines Besitzers komplett eingenommen hat. Der aktuelle Pantheon ist ein Krieger der Rakkor namens Atreus, welcher aufgrund seiner Entschlossenheit und seines Kampfeswillen auserwählt wurde. ** Bevor Atreus zu Pantheons Körper wurde, warf er vor, ihre Pflicht nicht zu erfüllen, indem sie alles, was den Berg hinab steigt, tötet (in ihrem Fall den Aspekt der Sonne selber). Sie kämpften gegeneinander und gingen unentschieden auseinander. |Strategie= |SkinsTrivia= Skin-Screenshots Glefen-Pantheon Screenshots.jpg|Glefen-Pantheon Drachentöter-Pantheon Screenshots.jpg|Drachentöter-Pantheon Skins ; : * Er ähnelt . ; : * Dieser Skin ist eine Anlehnung an aus von . * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin ist eine Anlehnung an aus der . * Ägide von Zeonia zeigt den Kopf von (Anlehnung an Perseus und Medusa).# ; : * Er ähnelt . ; : * Eine limitierte Anzahl an Codes für diesen Skin wurde während des / -Events auf Facebook und auf Twitter verteilt. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde veröffentlicht, um den Serverlaunch in Rumänien zu feiern. * Dieser Skin ist eine Anlehnung an die (Ägide von Zeonia zeigt ihr Symbol ). ; : * Er ähnelt Dragoon aus . * Dieser Skin sowie das Riot-Auge wurden auf der 2014 verteilt. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde anlässlich der Graunacht 2015 veröffentlicht, zusammen mit: ** ** * Dieser Skin ist eine Anlehnung an und an * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** *** , und sind im Hintergrund zu sehen. ; : * Mit diesem Skin hat Pantheon seinen Traum, Bäcker zu werden, verwirklicht. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *** ist im Hintergrund zu sehen. Media ;Sonstige Musik 2015 Season - Login Screen| LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2014 - Multiple skins| |-|Videos= center|640px ;Sonstige Videos He has returned| Aufstieg der Drachentöter| League of Legends Animation Demo Reel - 2017| |-|Galerie= Pantheon Frühes Konzept.png|Pantheon Frühes Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Augie Pagan) Pantheon Helme Exploration.png|Pantheon Helme Exploration (vom Riot-Künstler Augie Pagan) Pantheon Fullmetal- Konzept.jpg|Fullmetal-Pantheon Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Mike Butcher) Drachentöter- Promo 1.png|Drachentöter-Pantheon Promo 1 (by Riot Artists Sperasoft Studio) Drachentöter- Promo 2.png|Drachentöter-Pantheon Promo 2 (by Riot Artists Sperasoft Studio) Drachentöter- Promo 3.png|Drachentöter-Pantheon Promo 3 (by Riot Artists Sperasoft Studio) Pantheon Drachentöter- Chroma Konzept 01.jpg|Drachentöter-Pantheon Chroma Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Maryna Aleksandrova) Pantheon Drachentöter- Konzept 2.png|Drachentöter-Pantheon Model 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Pantheon Drachentöter- Konzept 1.png|Drachentöter-Pantheon Model 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Pantheon Saison 5 Konzept.jpg|Pantheon Saison 5 Promo Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Aurelion Sol Promo 1.png|Pantheon Aurelion Sol Promo Pantheon Update Teaser 01.png|Pantheon Update Teaser 1 }} Alte Splash-Arts |-|China= Pantheon Standard Pantheon S Ch alt.jpg|1. Klassischer Pantheon Pantheon Standard Pantheon S Ch alt2.jpg|2. Klassischer Pantheon Pantheon Standard Pantheon S Ch.jpg|3. Klassischer Pantheon Pantheon Myrmidonen-Pantheon S Ch.jpg|Myrmidonen-Pantheon Pantheon Unbarmherziger Pantheon S Ch.jpg|Unbarmherziger Pantheon Pantheon Fullmetal-Pantheon S Ch.jpg|Fullmetal-Pantheon }} |Sonstiges= Trivia * Pantheon wurde von Shurelia designt. * "Pantheon" ist der antike Name für ein allen Göttern geweihtes Heiligtum.http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pantheon * Pantheon erinnert an einen altgriechischen Soldaten () oder an den griechischen Kriegsgott . * Dass die Waffen der Rakkor von Generation zu Generation weitergegeben werden und Pantheons Fähigkeit heißt, deutet daraufhin, dass Pantheon die Waffen seines Vorfahrens Zeonia trägt. * Pantheons Tanz ist eine Referenz auf Elvis Presleys "Jailhouse Rock".Video: Pantheons Dance Reference * Pantheon hat zusammen mit Master Yi und (auf Lvl 18) die höchste Basis-Laufgeschwindigkeit im Spiel, die bei 355 liegt.Liste der Laufgeschwindigkeiten Eine Ein-Mann-Armee ;von Reav3 Championpl#ne: April 2019 Reden wir über die nächste Aktualisierung, die wir nach Mordekaiser geplant haben. Es handelt sich um niemand anderes als den Mann, den Mythos, die Legende: Pantheon! Nach Mordekaiser ist Pantheon der letzte der „Pizzafüße“-Champions, d. h. er hat sich über die Jahre nicht sonderlich gut gehalten. Wir werden seine Grafik von Grund auf erneuern, damit er in der Welt von Runeterra eine gewisse Einzigartigkeit erlangt. Wir werden auch seine aktuelle Hintergrundgeschichte erweitern, dir die Geschichte von Göttern und Menschen erzählen und wie ein einzelner Mann sich gegen die Götter aufgelehnt hat. Hinsichtlich Pantheons Gameplay wollen wir sein aktuelles Fähigkeitenset modernisieren, anstatt es vollkommen neu zu entwerfen. Wir planen, sein aggressives, zuverlässiges Spielmuster beizubehalten und ihm gleichzeitig ein tiefgründigeres Set an Optionen und Entscheidungen zu verleihen. Zudem wollen wir die Fantasie des Hopliten mehr hervorheben, indem wir sein Schild mehr in sein Fähigkeitenset integrieren. center|640px |patchhistory= = Patch-Historie = V9.1: * ** Das Signalisieren dieser Fähigkeit zeigt deinem Team jetzt, welche Ziele sich in Reichweite befinden! }}